Mary Hughes
Mary Hughes (マリーヒューズ Marī Hyūzu) is the Earth Land counterpart of Hughes and a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps, who utilizes Command Magic as her main form of attack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 129 Appearance Mary Hughes resembles her Edolas counterpart Hughes, only with a feminine façade. She has shoulder-length purple hair, save for a wide streak of white hair that runs across the left side of her face. She has yellow eyes and thin eyebrows styled into the shape of arrows. Mary Hughes wears a dark green full-body suit, which is sleeveless. Under the top of this suit she has a white collared shirt, through which she ties a red ribbon. Around her waist sits a brown utility belt. Her hands are covered with long gloves that end just before her elbow and her feet are covered by large brown boots. Personality Mary Hughes has a slightly sadistic and cruel personality, laughing at the Fairy Tail guild when she saw the pain they were in when they couldn't win against her. She seems to have a liking of controlling people, manipulating them with her Magic and enjoying the fact that she can make them attack their own friends. Mary shows a total disregard towards people's feelings and what they hold dear, evidenced when she says that she has all the more reason to take the key that Lucy's father had left for her after his death, given that it means so much to her. She dislikes people commenting on her appearance, seen when she stated to instantly dislike Natsu when he commented on the fact that she was a woman. When Kinana threw rocks at her, Mary Hughes claimed she was angry enough to commit murder, hinting that she does not like being made to look weak. When asked by Lucy why she would allow her and Michelle to fall over a cliff, Mary Hughes nonchalantly states that if they fall, they will be injured enough that they won't be able to escape her, showing a total lack of caring for others that she considers her enemy or target. Despite her malicious personality, Mary has been shown to possess a little morality and self-criticism, questioning her actions while following cardinal Lapointe's orders to attack one of Zentopia's own churches.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Mary Hughes appears one day at the Fairy Tail guild alongside Earth Land Sugarboy and Earth Land Coco. After initially being confused by the fact that some of the Fairy Tail members claim to know her, Mary Hughes overlooks the questions directed at her and demands that the Fairy Tail guild hand over Lucy Heartfilia. When the guild refuses, she watches as Earth Land Coco and Sugarboy attack, laughing when she sees the guild having trouble against them. When Natsu moves to attack her, Mary Hughes pulls out a long wand in the shape of a hand, and uses her Magic to take over and command Natsu's body, forcing him to attack his own friends. When the others try to attack her as well, she uses the same technique on them, and no-one is able to land a blow on her. When Lucy and Michelle run from the guild, Mary Hughes uses Natsu to make a smoke screen cover, allowing her and her allies to escape the guild unnoticed. She pursues Lucy and Michelle and eventually finds them in a forest. Once again utilizing her Magic, Mary Hughes forces Michelle to walk towards the edge of a cliff, demanding that Lucy come with her without fighting back. When Lucy grabs Michelle and demands that Mary Hughes stops, Mary Hughes states that if both of them fall off the cliff, they will sustain injuries great enough that she won't have to worry about them running away again. When Lucy still refuses to Michelle go, Mary Hughes forces them both over the cliff.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 As she makes Michelle and Lucy fall of the cliff, Lucy summons Aries to soften their fall. When Mary Hughes pursues them, Lucy summons Taurus to attack her, but Taurus is amused by Hughes' breasts and refuses to attack. Lucy then summons Scorpio in Taurus' place. In her battle against Lucy, Lucy believes that she has the upper hand, as Mary Hughes' Magic prevents her from controlling those who are not human, meaning that Lucy's Spirits can fight her on equal ground. However, Mary Hughes takes control of Lucy's body instead, and continues to put her in range of Scorpio's attacks, so that the Celestial Spirit is forced to avoid hitting her. Mary Hughes then uses her Magic to force Lucy to give her the clock part, then she uses a signal to tell the others that she got the piece.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 After the rendezvous with the other three members who accompanied her, Mary Hughes hands the clock part to Byro Cracy and the group proceeds to escape the area on Kanaloa, who flies them through the air.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Mary Hughes along with Sugarboy, Coco and Byro are on Kanaloa as Dan and Samuel come to report on their separate mission at the Heartfilia Konzern.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman find a clock piece which Mary forces Elfman to throw to her. She then reveals herself to the group, stating that she had been following them the whole time thanks to Samuel's idea, with the clock part at her feet.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Mary then engages in battle with the three siblings. Using her Command Magic's Second Movement, she takes Mirajane's Satan Soul to use for herself. Elfman and Lisanna try to attack but are quickly defeated by Mary's power. Just as Mary tries to finish the three, Mirajane releases Satan Soul: Halphas, stopping the attack. Mary is overwhelmed by Mirajane's power and has to use a taboo: she combines Satan Soul with her own body. Now one with the Demon, Mary tries to attack Mirajane, but she is still too powerful. Mary is then defeated by Mirajane, losing the clock piece.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 After regrouping with Sugarboy and Samuel, who were also defeated by the Fairy Tail Mages, Mary Hughes heads, along with them, to the Zentopia Graveyard, only to find out that it has been destroyed and turned to dust just moments ago. She asks Samuel if he had predicted this, and he answers that, even now, his predictions were not wrong. When she asks him what he means, Samuel tells her that he can feel evil never felt before. Mary is then left wondering about the fate of Byro, Dan Straight and Coco. After they all appear to have made it alive, Legion returns to Zentopia and wishes to report to the Archbishop, only to be prevented by Lapointe, who tells them that only he can now speak to the archbishop. After the elite group reports to him, he claims that he already knows what has happened, much to Mary's confusion.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Later, Mary, and the other Legionnaires, are called by Lapointe, who announces that they are going to get a new member. As the new members arrives, Lapointe explains about the new member. The new member, who was also a prisoner, introduces himself as Guttman Kubrick. When they see it, Dan and Mary are shocked and Mary notices that it is not even a human. Byro asks if Guttman is going to be the new member of his Legion, to which Lapointe says yes. When Guttman tries to comfort everyone, patting Mary, they just find it awkward.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Mary Hughes is seen again kneeling before Lapointe, skeptical of the addition of Guttman Kubrick to their team, as well being dispatched on a new mission. Later, she is seen by Gajeel and Juvia, chilled to the bone and questioning her new mission as well as her religion after what she had to do: destroying a church and killing a priest. Mary is then cruelly attacked by Guttman's Rupture Magic, as he wishes to eliminate her, accusing her of treason. Before he can finish her though, Gajeel and Juvia come to help her and fight him. Mary watches from the ground as Gajeel and Juvia are being defeated by Guttman. She then tries to plead with Guttman to stop this attack because no one can defeat him. Mary is then shocked to see Juvia and Gajeel work together to defeat Guttman.Mary then watches as the Infinity Clock awakens and flies over her and the others.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 As Guttman deals wounds to their bodies, Mary Hughes appears and uses her Command Magic to freeze him. Mary wants Coco to confirm with her own eyes what is right and that she will stall Guttman for the time being, allowing Natsu and Coco go to the Archbishop's room.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 Later, Mary continues her fight against Guttman, until they both find out that they have been used by the Reborn Oración Seis all along. The two then faint, too exhausted from their battle to move. Before losing consciousness, Mary says that the rest is now up to Coco.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 However, after listening to the revived Archbishop, Mary, along with Dan and Sugarboy, rushes outside and contributes to destroying the chains connecting the Infinity Clock to the ground, as she was told.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Later, along with Zentopia and Fairy Tail, Mary continues to destroy chains linking the ground to the Infinity Castle to slow the merging process of Lucy and the Infinity Clock. After Brain II is defeated and Lucy is completely absorbed by the clock, Mary and the others all receive a message from Warren via Telepathy explaining to Lucy how she can free herself from the Clock, while getting rid of Real Nightmare.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 After the Infinity Clock crisis is over, with the Clock once again divided to pieces throughout the world and Real Nightmare vanishing, Mary, along with the other Legionnaires, visits Fairy Tail and apologizes for her actions. The Fairy Tail Mages forgive the Legionnaires, but Mary leaves the guild. When Lucy follows her, she explains that she was always the one being used, and this resulted in her abusing her powers once she got them. After Mary apologizes to Lucy for what she did, the two make up and become friends, before Mary Hughes and the other Legionnaires embark on yet another journey to find the Infinity Clock parts, promising Fairy Tail that they shall meet again.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Command Magic: Mary Hughes has shown great skill in the art of Command Magic, using the Holy Tact to take over the bodies of her enemies. Once under her command, Mary Hughes can manipulate the person into doing what she wants, from attacking a person- or themselves -with their Magic, to walking to a certain place she specifies. However, this only works on human beings and a few other beings, and beings such as Celestial Spirits are unaffected. *'First Movement': Mary Hughes' default technique. Using the first movement, she can control another person's body movements. *'Second Movement': Mary Hughes used this technique to separate Satan Soul from Mirajane and let it fight for her against the Take-over Siblings. *'Third Movement': A taboo technique that enables Mary Hughes to combine her opponent's Magic with her own body. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mary Hughes is shown to have proficiency in unarmed combat. After employing her Third Movement spell to merge with Satan Soul, she is able to fight with Mirajane's Demon Halphas, a very skilled unarmed fighter, on relatively equal terms, though the latter is more powerful. Equipment Holy Tact: Mary Hughes uses this for her Magic. It is in the shape of a dried wooded hand with the index finger pointing forward. The tact can also change in form depending on the movement that the user currently uses. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Zentopia Church Members Category:Former Antagonist